


A Dream Come True

by AntiMaterielGirl



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiMaterielGirl/pseuds/AntiMaterielGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A FLW has arousing dreams - and then decides to take advantage of an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Come True

 

I rinse the bowl in the sink, and then set it face-down on a towel on the counter to dry. I grasp the sponge and reach in for the other one, and a large hand appears to my left, twists the knob, shutting off the water. It startles me momentarily – I didn’t even hear him walk up behind me. He can be quiet as a mouse when he needs to be. Someone that big shouldn’t be that quiet.

I dry my hands on a towel set in a rack on the wall. “Oh? Do you need something?”

“No,” his throat rumbles. “I want to give you what _you_ need.”

I look up into the mirror and he’s standing close behind me; I watch unbelieving as his hands trail up under my shirt, and then squeeze my breasts roughly. He nuzzles into my dark hair, inhaling deeply, savoring my scent. I gasp and he pushes against me; I can feel his hard length straining through his pants, the heat of him…

“Charon, what are you–“ I start.

He grips my hips and yanks them backward, pulling me off-balance. I grasp the sink to keep from falling forward, and I feel him slide a coarse finger up my thigh and underneath the elastic of my panties. An exclamation of desire escapes my lips. “Oh, yes…”

He glides down, down, then pushes the crotch aside and slips his finger into my soft folds, then plunges it inside me. “Mmm…wet,” He whispers. I whimper and squeeze him. “Mmm…tight.”

 _I have to stop him – this isn’t right!_ Oh, but I want it so badly. “ _Please_ …” I’ve wanted this for so long…

His finger slides out of me, and I freeze, breathing heavily, my hands gripping either side of the sink. I hear the clink of a belt buckle, a rustle of clothing, and then he slides my panties down to mid-thigh. He parts me with his thumbs and I look up into the mirror at him, at his face poised above me – he grins wickedly and pushes into me slowly. I close my eyes and moan loudly at the delicious feeling of him inside me. My head swims as he thrusts faster, harder, deeper.

The heady smell of sweat and sex hangs in the air around us. Between my impassioned cries, I can hear him grunting behind me; I can feel his fingers digging into my tender flesh. He’s rough and hard, and so _strong_. I have never had anyone like this, who has just taken me without asking permission, who wasn’t afraid to manhandle me. I do not intimidate him like I intimidate the others. He is confident and sure – sure that I wouldn’t fight, that I wouldn’t balk or order him off. _He knew._

I imagine what I must look like to him right now, and I give in to the temptation to look into the mirror and watch him as he’s thrusting into me. He’s looking down at where we meet, no doubt taking pleasure in the contrast of our bodies. Just the thought of it - soft against rough, his tattered skin converging with my smooth, supple flesh – makes me squeeze him tightly. He looks up and meets my eyes, brazenly. He does not waver. He’s… _he’s watching my face._ I begin to pant, my heart is pounding in my ears _so loud…_

I come suddenly, violently. Bright stars shimmer behind my eyelids, and I’m shouting so loud I feel my lungs might burst. It feels _so good_ , a tension released, a spreading warmth… _OH, SWEET, SWEET AGONY!_

My knees begin to buckle, but his powerful arms hold me fast. He growls like an animal and plunges into me, finishing with a last mighty thrust and a feral bellow.

I raise my head; look up at my face in the mirror – my forehead is slick with sweat, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and red with lust. I watch as he lifts the back of my shirt and places a tender kiss between my shoulder blades, eliciting a gentle shiver.

He slides out of me slowly and I close my eyes and listen unmoving as he dresses himself.

“Miss Tara?” he asks.

“Mmm…” _What does he want now? Seconds?_

“Miss Tara? It’s dawn.” My eye snap open, and I see not a mirror, but the rusted metal ceiling panel of my room. _God DAMN it! Curse these dreams…  
_ I’ve been having these for some time now – the social pressure against this type of relationship isn’t enough, apparently, to quell my lascivious unconscious. It’s even worse that I have to work in close proximity with him – a bodyguard, bound by the contract, he insists on following me everywhere like a lost puppy. I’m surprised he doesn’t follow me into the bathroom stalls, to be honest. I sit up and hug my knees to my chest under the blankets. I usually sleep in the nude, for ease of access if I decide I want some, well, _me time._

It sounds like he’s all business this morning. “I have readied your pack and prepared breakfast. Is there anything you need?” Charon asks.

 _Fuck it. No better time than the present, to make your dreams come true._ “Yes,” I say, tossing the blanket aside, revealing my naked body to him. His surprised expression fades into a lecherous smirk as I slowly part my knees. “As a matter of fact, there is…”

 

 


End file.
